Sebuah kata
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Seorang Okita Sougo tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam! Apa ini karena kematian Mitsuba?


Disclamer: semua karakter Gintama adalah milik Sorachi-sensei. Tapi kalo boleh minta satuuu aja, Ru pengen Okita dong!! XD

Time line crita ini tuh setelah episode 87 (Kematian Mitsuba)

Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Sebuah Kata**

Kondo menatap halaman markas Shinsengumi. Dilihatnya Okita sedang duduk sendirian di sana. Kondo mendesah. Sudah hampir seminggu ini anak buahnya yang satu itu selalu duduk di sana sendirian setiap kali ada waktu senggang. Kondo merasa cemas. Sangat cemas malah! Pasalnya, kalau sedang seperti itu, bila ada orang yang mengajak Okita bicara, Okita tidak akan segan-segan mengacungkan pedang kearah orang itu. Kecuali kalau orang itu adalah Kondo tentunya…

"Toshi, bagaimana caranya supaya anak itu tidak seperti itu terus?" Kondo meminta saran pada wakilnya. Kemarin salah satu anak buahnya nyaris kena tebas hanya karena menyapa Okita. Akhirnya Kondo terpaksa meminta tolong pada Yamazaki untuk menaruh papan bertuliskan "PANGERAN DARI PLANET SADIS. JANGAN LIHAT, JANGAN SENTUH, JANGAN BICARA!" di dekat tempat Okita duduk.

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya sebelum berkata, "Coba bicara padanya?" Kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Hijikata itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Aku sudah mencoba bicara padanya sejak awal. Tapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku satu pun. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Sejak lima hari yang lalu, ia tak pernah bicara. Mengerjakan tugas pun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Kondo.

"Bagus kan? Markas jadi lebih tenang. Dia juga tidak berusaha membunuhku lagi," jawab Hijikata cuek.

"Tapi..aku pikir tidak baik kalau dia terus-menerus seperti itu…" Kondo mulai memasang puppy eyes.

Yah, walaupun menurut semua orang —dan jujur saja, menurut Hijikata juga― wajah Kondo sangat amat bodoh, tapi biar bagaimanapun Hijikata menghormati orang bodoh ini lebih dari siapapun.

* * *

_Kondo: kenapa kau menyebutku orang bodoooh?? -nangis Bombay-_

_Author: karena memang bodoh…._

_Kondo: Toshi! Memangnya apa yang membuatku terlihat bodoh? –pasang puppy eyes–_

_Toshi: -melengos tanpa menjawab-_

_Kondo: Sougo! Dia menyebutku bodoh… -ngadu-_

_Sougo: Memang iya kan… -cuek-_

_Author pun mati ditimpukin pembaca gara-gara nulis hal nggak penting. Uh, ya, mangap… Lanjut…_

* * *

Hijikata menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu, dengan gerakan yang terkesan agak malas, ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil menggigit rokoknya.

"Toshi, kau ke mana?" tanya Kondo.

"Mencoba mengajak bocah itu bicara," jawab Hijikata dengan nada datar, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Ia pun menghampiri bocah berambut coklat itu dengan diiringi tatapan haru milik Kondo.

Walaupun sikap aneh Okita membuat kedamaian bagi hari-hari Hijikata, bohong kalau Hijikata berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada bocah yang selalu berusaha membunuhnya itu. Bocah yang biasanya berisik dan suka seenaknya itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pendiam —walaupun sikap sadisnya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Malah mungkin bertambah―, tentu saja Hijikata cukup khawatir.

"Ini semua pasti karena kematian Mitsuba. Biar bagaimanapun, bocah itu kan sangat menyayangi kakaknya," pikir Hijikata.

Awalnya Hijikata hanya berdiri di sebelah bocah itu sambil tetap siaga. Siapa tahu Okita tiba-tiba menyerangnya mengingat sebilah pedang dan sebuah bazoka selalu ada di samping bocah berambut coklat itu. Tapi ternyata Okita sama sekali tidak merespon kedatangan Hijikata.

Kali ini Hijikata mencoba duduk di sebelahnya. Ternyata tetap tak ada respon dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan napas berat.

"Kau…" Hijikata berhenti, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Ia sudah biasa saling kutuk atau maki dengan bocah disampingnya, tapi ia tidak pernah bicara serius pada anak itu. Karena itu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai pembicaraan.

Akhirnya mereka hanya terdiam dalam waktu yang lama.

Cukup lama hingga membuat Kondo yang memperhatikan dari jauh tertidur karena bosan.

Cukup lama hingga rokok yang dihisap oleh Hijikata sudah mencapai batasnya.

Cukup lama hingga lagu yang diputar di 'pedang-mp3' Sougo berakhir.

Cukup lama hingga…Hijikata merasa lelah dan ingin segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Tentang Mitsuba.."

"Arigatou…"

"Hah?!" Hijikata melongo saat kalimatnya dipotong bahkan ketika ia baru saja mulai bicara. Ia menatap bocah di hadapannya ―yang bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya sedikitpun—, ingin mencari tahu apakah kata yang sempat didengarnya tadi benar-benar keluar dari mulut bocah itu, atau hanya khayalannya saja.

"Makasih-kau-sudah-menghancurkan-transaksi-ilegal-yang-dilakukan-Tankayanya-sialan-itu!"

Hijikata semakin melongo sekarang. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tak peduli walaupun wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar bodoh. Ia sedang mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Okita dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih lipat dari orang normal itu.

"Haaaahh… Leganyaaa…" Okita menghembuskan napas lega. "Ternyata mengatakan 'arigatou' saja susah sekali, ya? Walaupun tidak ingin kukatakan, malah membuatku pusing. Ternyata memang lebih lega kalau bilang saja —walaupun menurutku itu benar-benar memalukan dan menyebalkan. Dan sekarang…" Okita meraih bazoka-nya, lalu melompat menjauhi Hijikata.

"Shinu, Hijikata fukuchou!"

DUAARR!!

Suara ledakan itu membuat Kondo terbangun. Dilihatnya Hijikata sedang berlari mengejar Okita yang membawa bazoka mengelilingi halaman.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!! KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARKAN CARA BERTERIMAKASIH YANG BENAR YA?!" Hijikata ―dengan wajah gosong— terlihat benar-benar marah.

Percuma dia khawatir pada pangeran sadis itu. Ternyata selama ini bocah itu hanya bingung karena ingin mengatakan 'arigatou'?? Benar-benar tak habis pikir! Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Hijikata hanyalah membalas perlakuan setan kecil itu.

Kondo menatap kedua anak buahnya ―sahabatnya— dengan senyum terkembang. Ia senang melihat markas Shinsengumi kembali ramai. Apalagi kedua sahabatnya itu kelihatan sudah kembali 'akur'.

"_Akhirnya masalah berhasil diatasi. Hijikata memang fukuchou yang dapat diandalkan,"_ pikir Kondo. _"Eh, tapi masalah Sougo sebenarnya apa ya?"_ pikirnya heran.

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Gyaaa!! Selesai lho, nyaaa!! Nfufufu… Ru nggak tau deh ni fic 'ngena' apa nggak. Tapi yang pasti, Ru cukup menikmati nulis fic yang satu ini (soalnya sambil nonton Gintama lagi ;p). Btw, ini tuh genre-nya apa ya? hwehehe.. –paling nggak bisa nentuin genre–

Saran dan kritik membangun sangat ditunggu. Kalau ada kekurangan di sana sini, bilang aja! Supaya Ru nggak ngulangin kesalahan yang sama buat selanjutnya.

REVIEW!


End file.
